


Cuando huele a lluvia

by BlueGin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGin/pseuds/BlueGin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La melancolía invade a Levi en un día de lluvia después de la pérdida de su escuadrón. <br/>Por suerte alguien sabe como sacarle una sonrisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando huele a lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Este es el primer fic que cuelgo por aquí y estoy que me muerdo las uñas...  
> Empecé a escribirlo un día de lluvia en el bus el año pasado y hoy al ponerse a llover mientras paseaba al perro he decidido que era un buen día para terminarlo.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!

Ese día llovía. No era una lluvia torrencial, ni una tormenta. Caían unas gotas finas como hilos de algodón que poco a poco empapaban el suelo. Él estaba acurrucado agarrándose de las rodillas encima del banco que tenía bajo la ventana mientras miraba el cielo gris, totalmente nublado, deseando poder salir sin terminar con su pelo totalmente empapado.  
Abrió la ventana para que entrara la brisa a su habitación y echara el olor a cerrado que la invadía, tras la falta de tiempo y el estrés post-misión que arrastraba, necesitaba oxígeno que le abriera los pulmones. Además, detestaba que su cubículo oliera mal.  
El olor a tierra mojada le invadió y cerró los ojos para sentir como el aire fresco y húmedo entraba por cada uno de sus poros y le devolvía algo de vida a su semblante serio. Aquella lluvia lo mantenía relajado. El sonido de las gotas golpeando el techo de la cabaña le ayudaba a limpiar los malos recuerdos.  
Las gotas de agua que rebotaban en el rompe aguas de la ventana le salpicaban, haciendo que su camisa quedara estampada por diminutos puntos.  
Las pocas ganas que tenía de salir al campo de batalla era en lo único que podía pensar en esos días que pasaba encerrado en su estancia por las inclemencias del tiempo. Esos días los dedicaba a reflexionar.  
La lluvia borraba todo rastro de las batallas y expediciones que ocurrían ahí fuera, cuando le tocaba salir de los muros a pelear. La lluvia conseguía limpiar todo lo que él ensuciaba, toda la sangre derramada, los cadáveres o trozos de estos... Si por él fuera, jamás arriesgaría las vidas de los soldados. Nunca se había sentido bien saliendo con tanta gente a luchar contra esos gigantes. Nunca. Y peor aún se sentía volviendo con bajas. Prefería enfrentarse él solo a una horda de titanes.  
Le dolía recordar el día en que su escuadrón entero fue aplastado por esa gigantesca masa de músculos. No sólo era su escuadrón; eran sus amigos, su familia.  
Le dolía recordar la pérdida de Isabel y Farlan. Aunque empezaba a parecerle algo lejano, su muerte aún continuaba doliendo.  
Todos seguían en su memoria, se aparecían en sus sueños, vivían entre sus recuerdos...  
Ahora nada de eso quedaba. Se sentía huérfano de nuevo, como cuando merodeaba por los bajos barrios de la ciudad subterránea huyendo de los peligros que acechaban, buscándose la vida para sobrevivir. Se sentía solo de nuevo.  
Pero no era momento de lamentarse, sacudió la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, apretando los ojos. Encontraría de nuevo compañeros, como siempre había hecho. Formaría un nuevo escuadrón. Y ahora no estaba solo. Aún quedaba gente a la que apreciaba a su alrededor.  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, no se giró para ver quién era, no le hacía falta, pues ya sabía que la única persona que se atrevía a entrar en su habitación sin necesidad de pedir permiso era él. Bueno, también estaba Hanji, pero ella era tan escandalosa que no le hacía falta llamar a su puerta para anunciar su llegada.  
Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos firmes que se acercaban a él sin prisa.  
Sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo envolvían contra un torso firme. Dejó caer su peso y sintió como Erwin le besaba en la coronilla. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo empezaron a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que le recorrían las mejillas y dejó escapar un sollozo mientras escuchaba como Erwin le susurraba al oído todo aquello que sabía que le reconfortaba. Le hablaba de sus pequeñas escapadas durante las noches de verano a los tejados y azoteas de la ciudad donde observaban las estrellas bajo una manta y fundían sus cuerpos acompañados del sonido de los grillos. Le hablaba de las tardes de invierno en que era imposible entrenar por el frío y se quedaban cerca de la chimenea leyendo o jugando a cualquier juego de cartas que se les ocurriera. Divagaba sobre como le gustaba ver a Levi envuelto entre sus sábanas arrugadas y empapadas en sudor y levantarse al día siguiente envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.  
Levi escuchaba todo lo que le decía y notaba como le caían encima las lágrimas de Erwin, se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el torso del rubio.  
-Venga… Ya está…- Levi se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano tras decir eso y miró hacia arriba para ver como Erwin hacía lo mismo.- No vamos a arreglar nada con esto… Menuda mierda…  
-Tienes razón… Pero desahogarse es necesario.- Las grandes manos del Comandante bajaban por las mejillas del Capitán y se recreaban al llegar a su cuello contracturado, trazando círculos con el pulgar.  
-No, Erwin, sabes de sobra que no tengo ganas.- Soltó secamente.  
-Tranquilo, relájate…-La voz suave de Erwin hacía que la tensión que hacía un tiempo que cargaba desapareciera.  
El sonido de la lluvia seguía en el exterior mientras Erwin cogía a Levi en brazos y lo llevaba hacia la cama.  
-Parece mentira que peses tanto.- Levi le propinó un golpe con el puño en el pecho tras la queja y sintió como caía a la cama boca arriba. Erwin se subió encima de él, poniendo las piernas a los lados de su cadera y empezó a darle suaves besos alrededor del cuello.  
\- Maldito pervertido…  
-Ya sé que hoy no, Levi…- Erwin continuó besando su piel con delicadeza y se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo y amoldando sus cuerpos a la estrecha cama.  
Levi tenía la mirada perdida en las vigas de madera que cruzaban el techo de la estancia y se relajaba al sentir el calor que lo envolvía.  
La lluvia parecía que iba a menos y un tenue rayo de sol entraba por la ventana.  
-Erwin…  
-¿Hm?  
-Prométeme que no dejarás que te maten… Que siempre volverás...- Sus dedos se entrelazaban y se acariciaban con las yemas. Erwin le dio un beso largo y tierno en la frente, acariciando con la nariz el pelo oscuro de Levi.  
-¿Y perder la oportunidad de acostarme contigo después de cada misión?- Levi soltó una leve carcajada y por primera vez en muchos días sonrió. Se giró para encarase a Erwin y miró fijamente esos ojos azules, del mismo color que el cielo, ese cielo que para él representaba la libertad.


End file.
